Maelstrom in Gensokyo
by phantoms storm
Summary: What if Naruto who is attending the academy at the time runs from a mob and ends up in the world of Gensokyo, right outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion where he is found by Patchouli and trained. How will the Elemental Nations react to the new and improved Naruto when he returns. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Touhou Project, simple as that. **

**Alright here's another story I just decided to try out since I couldn't get the plot for this one out of my head until I wrote it. I will still continue my other story as well though, just had to get the first chapter for this one out of the way first. **

***Konoha***

A blonde boy who happened to have on a pair of black cargo pants and a black shirt, was seen running through the streets of Konoha during the late hours of the afternoon. Said blonde boy was none other than Naruto who was currently 8 years of age at the moment had been enrolled at the Academy for the past month. But during that month Naruto found out one thing and that none of the teachers there were willing to teach him anything, besides one and that was Iruka, but he couldn't be the one to teach Naruto everything. The other teachers there were contantly messing with his learning and his tests making him fail every single time.

One particular instructor was worse than the others and that was Mizuki, as he would actually go out of his ways to make sure that Naruto got the hardest tasks that was assigned. During the spars Mizuki would actually go all out behind Iruka's back where no one could see and then Naruto would be on the ground in an instant. But there were no proof that Mizuki was doing any of this.

All Naruto knew was that if he wanted to get anywhere and become a shinobi he was going to have to teach himself everything.

So during the days there was no class at the academy he could be seen sneaking into the library to look at the scrolls to study and further his knowledge, since he wasn't allowed into the library in the first place so he wasn't able to check any of them out to study so he would study them in private and then leave after hours of studying.

When there were classes at the academy he would go to the library after classes ended to study some more.

But on this particular day after he got out of the library he noticed that there were a bunch of villagers and even some shinobi who hated him there waiting for him. So as soon as he stepped out they all went after him.

Now he was caught going to the library by none other than the one teacher who hated him the most and that was Mizuki.

***Flashback Week ago***

One day after class Mizuki decided to follow Naruto, since he noticed that there was some improvement with him during classes, and he wanted to get to the bottom of things. So on this particular day Mizuki followed Naruto to the library and saw how he would sneak into the library. When he noticed that he would go into the library and find Naruto there with scrolls upon scrolls studying.

'_We can't have this if this, the demon child can't be getting anywhere it's a surprise that he was allowed entrance to the academy in the first place.'_ Mizuki thought.

So after that first day he would follow Naruto everyday to the library just to see what he was studying up on. After the first 3 days of following he then went to the villagers and the shinobi who thought the same as him and told him what was going on and they all agreed that they needed to get rid of the demon child.

So for the rest of the week Mizuki would follow Naruto around to see what else he was up to and then the on day 5 he noticed that Naruto would go into a secluded training ground and start training there as well, and he very well couldn't stand that sight.

So he went and talked to the various villagers about it, and then they decided to have a secret meeting at one of the businesses after hours to go over the fact that Naruto was starting to train himself and they were all afraid that the demon-brat was getting stonger and that would turn against them.

"So what are we going to do about the demon brat training?" One of the villagers asked and then the rest of the villagers all agreed with the question as they were thinking the same thing.

"We need to snip it before it starts to bloom." Mizuki stated.

"How do you propose that we go about this then?" One of the villagers asked.

"Well we know that he goes to the library, so how about we wait for him at the library and then when he gets out we will all take care of the problem and get rid of the demon, which should have been done a years ago." Mizuki stated.

With that said all the people who were present started to agree with what Mizuki said.

***Flashback End***

"Hi Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked when he saw that Mizuki was standing there.

"Ah Naruto why we are only going to do what should have been done before and that is to get rid of the demon." Mizuki stated like it was the simpliest thing in the world.

With that said all the villagers that was with Mizuki started their attack on Naruto.

When he noticed that they were going to attack him he started running.

'_Good thing I've been studying and training, other wise I might not have gotten out of there in time.' _Thought Naruto as he started running away from everybody.

Trying to lose everybody he started to weave through the alleyways of the village.

'_Why are these damn villagers so persistent on attacking me all the time, I mean I haven't done anything to them at all. The only demon that attacked the village would be the Kyuubi, but the texts say that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, so that would have to mean that the Kyuubi must be sealed away in me then.' _ Naruto said to himself finally putting the pieces together on why they villagers were always so persistent on chasing him.

'_If the Kyuubi is in fact sealed into me then, why did the Yondaime choose to seal the Kyuubi in me of all people. I mean I didn't ask for this to happen to me it was just thrown upon me.'_ Naruto continued his chain of thought.

After that he noticed that he was coming upon a shrine with the mob of villagers still chasing him with Mizuki still leading them. Taking the only option that was available at the moment he decided to hide at the shrine.

Little did Naruto know that he was in for a big surprise by hiding at the shrine.

When he got there he noticed that the only place to hide was near the offering box as there was a door there. So taking the only choice he had to hide at the moment he ran into the room, and hid there at least until the villagers gave up on trying to find him.

After so time of waiting and it coming upon the night he decided to take a little nap hoping that he could get some sleep without anybody finding him since all was quiet and he couldn't hear anything happening on the outside.

***Gensokyo***

A person who has purple hair and eyes with ribbons tied all over her hair. Also her clothes were of the lavender color along with her night cap which she is always wearing. Her name was Patchouli Knowledge and she was seen walking around the Scarlet Devil Mansion, taking a short break from the library.

While she was walking a person came falling from the sky a few feet in front of where she walking. The person falling from the sky was none other than Naruto.

When he fell he woke from his sleep thinking that the mob of villagers finally found him, so he was scared and had his arm covering his head waiting for the blows to come but they never did.

While he was on the ground covering his head with his arms Patchouli was there looking on in shock as a person just fell from the sky in front of her. Now he did look hurt from the fall and Patchouli was a little concerned for him.

When Naruto noticed that the blows that he was waiting for never came he moved his hands away and started to look around to see where he was, but he didn't recognize the area he was at, so he figured he was no longer in Konoha anymore.

While he was looking around he noticed a very pretty person, in his opinion, standing there looking at him.

"Ne, do you know where I am by any chance?" Naruto asked as he figured that the girl wasn't going to attack him.

A little shocked by his question as he didn't know where he was, but she just chalked it up to him falling from the sky so naturally he wouldn't know where he was.

"Why you are in the land called Gensokyo, are you alright, I mean you did fall from the sky and all?" Patchouli asked right after she told him where he was at.

"A...Alright, and I feel a little sore from the fall apparently but I do heal fast so its not that much of a big deal." Naruto said like the simplest thing in the world.

"Why don't you follow me for there are more questions that I wish to ask you." Patchouli suggested.

Not having anywhere else to go he decided to follow especially since he was a in new land and she seemed to know where things were.

After some time walking the pair ended up in the library where Patchouli stayed inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

When Naruto noticed that he was inside of a library he was happy as he was busy looking around at all the books that were on the shelves.

With that said Patchouli started asking the questions that she had for him.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" Patchouli asked him first.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I came from a village called Konoha, what's your name." Naruto answered back.

"My name is Patchouli Knowledge, so you must be from the outside world since there is no place here called Konoha. So what happened for you to end up here?" Patchouli continued her questioning.

"Well if what you said is true then in my world, I stepped out of the library and then there was this mob that was led my one of my sensei's and then they started to chase me around the village and then I ended up running to a shrine there to hide from them, and I fell asleep and next thing I know I fell on the ground in front of you." Naruto answered.

"So what were you doing at the library?" Patchouli asked a little curious.

"Well I go there everyday to study and then after that I go to train, but mostly I just stay at the library for a while to read and study." Naruto asked.

"So why was there a mob that was led by your sensei, chasing you?" Patchouli asked wondering why a childs sensei would chase their student.

"One of the former leaders of the village apparently sealed a demon inside me to save the village since what I read said demon went on a rampage and attacked the village." Naruto told Patchouli a quick lesson on the Kyuubi and what happened and what he was able to gather.

"If you had a sensei then how come you still went to the library, didn't your sensei teach you anything?" Patchouli asked wondering on why Naruto would always go to the library when he was apparently at a school type setting.

"Well I was at an academy, where I had multiple sensei's but only one of them would take the time to teach me anything, while the others would go out of their ways to hinder my learning and the one who did teach me couldn't always be there. So I figured that they weren't going to teach me since they would try and make me fail all the time, so I took it upon myself to sneak into the library and read anything and everything I could to teach myself." Naruto answered, basically giving her a rundown on what happened to him at the academy.

"How come you always had to sneak into the library?" Patchouli asked curious on how someone would try and deny a child to learning.

"Well the person in charge of the library was one of the people who didn't like me all because of the demon that's ealed into me, which for one I didn't ask for." Naruto answered while throwing the last fact in to make his point.

With that said Patchouli went to a shelf in the library and got a book for Naruto to read.

"Here read this for now, while I go and get the lady of the mansion, also my assistant Koakuma will keep an eye on you while I am away." Patchouli stated to Naruto after she gave him the book.

With that said she left to go and get Remilia to let her know about the person she found outside.

***Konoha***

Back in Konoha only about a few hours passed since Mizuki and the rest of the mob started chasing after Naruto.

They noticed that he ran to the shrine and they went there and started searching for him but they weren't able to find any traces of him at all.

'_Its like he just disappeared out of thin air.'_ Mizuki thought as even he couldn't find any traces of him.

"Alright lets go he's not here, if I see him at the academy tomorrow then we will continue this tomorrow." Mizuki told everybody that was there with him.

After that was said he and everybody else left to go on with their normal activities.

While some of them felt good that they scared the demon brat off, but some of them were still afraid since all that means is that the demon brat was able to out run them and hide where they couldn't find him.

So they left and Mizuki decided to stay behind and look around some more just in case Naruto was still hiding somewhere around the shrine. He didn't think that he would be able to find Naruto but he figured that he might get lucky and find him.

After about a hour of searching he gave up and decided to head back to his home and get ready for tomorrow, especially since he more than expected to see Naruto tomorrow at the library at least since he was there all the time.

Little did Mizuki know was that there was an Anbu who happened to have purple hair and a neko mask on who happened to be watching over Naruto on this particular day. And she happened to see everything that happened, except for one thing and that was Naruto after he hid at the shrine, but she just figured that he managed to get by and head on home.

After Mizuki left the shrine she decided to leave the shrine as well in a shunshin and went straight to the Hokage's office to report to Hiruzen what happened.

***Gensokyo***

After Patchouli found Remilia and told her about Naruto and the story he told her, they both decided to go back to the library so Remilia could have a talk with him and see where to go from there.

'_Going by how Patchouli was talking about him it would seem that she has found an apprentice, well lets go see what caught her attention.'_ Remilia thought.

On their way to the library they ran into the chief maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya Izayoi.

"Let's go Sakuya we are going to the library with Patchouli to meet the person she found outside the mansion." Remilia stated when they saw Sakuya.

"Hai, Remilia-sama." Sakuya replied back. With that all three of them then went on to the library to go and meet Naruto.

After a few minutes the trio walked into the library and saw Naruto still sitting where he was since the beginning the book in front of his face. The only difference that Patchouli saw was that there were a pile of books in front of him for the books that he had already went through.

In the background the sound of laughter could be heard through out the library and Naruto was just sitting there ignoring the laughing in favor of continuing his reading.

Remilia when she heard the laughter from Koakuma and saw Naruto acting so similar to Patchouli started to giggle as well, but was trying to keep it in. While Sakuya saw what her mistress was laughing about, but did a better job of hiding her giggles.

While Patchouli didn't see what was so funny as she only saw Naruto sitting there ignoring everything around him in favor of reading the books.

In the end though Remilia couldn't hold back her giggles and it ended up being a full blown laughter.

While Naruto did hear all the laughter going on in the background he just decided to ignore it since he figured that it was Koakuma still having her laughing fit, he also figured that when Patchouli got back with the mistress then she would make her presence known.

After Remilia noticed that she couldn't hold back her giggles and started laughing she immeadiately crouched down in a fetal postion with her hands over her head trying to bring it between her knees.

When Patchouli noticed that Remilia was crouched down she started giggling but doing a better job of hiding it then what Remilia was doing earlier.

"Why did I do that, it was a childish act, I should of known better as I have to set the example." Remilia mumbled out where Sakuya was able to hear it.

"It's alright Remilia-sama, no one noticed." Sakuya said kneeling down to Remilia to console her.

After that Remilia immeadiately regained her previous composure and started acting like it didn't happen.

After that little scene was when Patchouli decided to get Naruto's attention.

"So how are the books that you read?" Patchouli asked effectively getting Naruto's attention.

With that said Koakuma noticed that she was laughing when Patchouli was there and she immeadiately saw both Remilia and Sakuya with Patchouli, so she ran up to them and then got down on her knees and started bowing down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Koakuma kept on repeating herself while still bowing down to the three.

"It's alright, now get up." Remilia said to Koakuma, and with that said she got right up and left to go continue her work within the library.

"Naruto, this is Remilia-sama, she is the mistress of this mansion." Patcholi said to Naruto to let him know that the mistress of the masion was there.

With that said Naruto stood up from his seat and bowed right away.

"It's nice to meet you Remilia-sama." Naruto said with his head still bowed to Remilia.

Needless to say Naruto knew his manners from all the books that he would read from the library when he was still in Konoha.

***Konoha***

Hiruzen was currently doing the most dreaded task known to all Kage's and that was the paperwork. While he was doing his paperwork Yugao came into the office and immeadiately got down on one knee to let Hiruzen know that she was there.

"What is it, Neko?" Hiruzen asked not knowing that the news that he was about to get would just make things worse for him.

"Hokage-sama, I was following Naruto when I saw him leave the library and then he was immeadiately chased by a mob of villagers that was led by Mizuki, they then proceeded to chase him to a nearby shrine where Naruto then went to hide, Mizuki then showed up a little after and started searching for him but wasn't able to find him and I haven't seen Naruto leave the shrine, nor have I been able to sense Naruto's presence near the shrine as well. So I am not sure where he is currently." Yugao reported to Hiruzen.

At this news Hiruzen was absolutely livid at this particular moment to know that one of the academy teachers was behind the mob that was chasing around Naruto as he knew about the mob earlier when he was looking out his window, but thought nothing of it at the time due to the fact that he had his Anbu looking out for Naruto.

"Alright, Neko we will wait and see if he shows up to the academy tomorrow or not then we will proceed from there. Inform Iruka to let me know if Naruto shows up tomorrow or not." Hiruzen said to Neko while he was standing now looking out the window at the village he swore to protect.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Yugao said as she left in another shunshin to go let Iruka know to report to Hiruzen about Naruto if he shows up to the academy or not.

***Gensokyo***

"Oh, so we have a polite one here don't we." Remilia stated when she noticed that Naruto got up and bowed to her showing her respect.

With that his standing also went up a bit with Sakuya as well since he actually got up and showed Remilia the respect she deserved according to Sakuya.

"Go ahead a have a seat we have some talking to do." Remilia said.

With that said Naruto raised his head and sat down in his seat, and Remilia walked up and decided to have a seat across from Naruto at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's Chap 2 of the story. Let me know what you think of it. It may be kind of rushed but oh well it will work out for now as I am still working out the kinks for this story.**

**Well on to the story.**

***Gensokyo***

When Remilia sat down at the table across from Naruto, both Sakuya and Patchouli sat down next to her.

When Naruto was seated he was able to get a good look at both Sakuya who happened to have dark blue eyes to go along with her silver hair that was tied in a long braid on each side of ther face that happened to have green bows tied at the end. Her clothes happened to be a maids outfit that was short sleeved and was colored pink and dark blue. Naruto also noticed that she had on a headband that was white as well.

The next person he noticed was Remilia who had red eyes to go along her short light blue hair. He noticed that her dress was pink and had red trimmings along it. He then noticed that she had on a pink mob style cap. Along with the strangest thing he had seen and that was a a pair of black bat wings.

With that said he was sitting there waiting for them to start the conversation but for the moment they were intent on just staring at thim for the moment.

After some awkard moments of silence Remilia decided it was time to break the silence.

"How did you end up here in Gensokyo?" Was the first question that Remilia decided to ask.

Naruto knew that the same line of questions that he got from Patchouli was going to be asked again by Remilia.

"As I mentioned to Patchouli, I was being chased by a mob in the world where I am from, that was lead by a sensei of mine at the academy, well they ended up chasing me to a shrine where I hid from them, then I fell asleep and when I woke up I was here." Naruto stated as he recalled the events of the chase to Remilia as well.

With that said Remilia decided to continue her line of questions to further understand the person who just came falling from the sky in front of her mansion.

"So why were they chasing you, especially being led by a person who is supposed to be your sensei as you said?" Remilia asked curius on why he was being chased by his sensei.

"Well what I was able to gather from what I read at the library there and that they kept calling me 'demon' it would be that one of the village leaders there sealed a demon into me when that demon attacked the village." Naruto stated as he continued answering quesitons from Remilia.

'_Why would they still chase him if the demon that was attacking the village was sealed away into him no less, but still that shouldn't be a reason for them to attack._' Was Remilia's thought to the matter at the moment.

"So what are your plans now that you are here in Gensokyo?" Remilia asked curious on what his plans were now.

"Well I would have to say that I would either like to have access to this library where I can still read the books to further my knowledge and understanding of this world and to continue my training, or the other thing would be to wonder around to get a feel for this world." Naruto responded.

With that Patchouli got an idea since Naruto was interested in training and also wanted to further his knowledge.

"Remilia, I would like for Naruto to train under me." Patchouli stated after she figured out that she wanted to train Naruto and to help him further his knowledge of this world as well.

"As long as I can borrow him for a couple of days, don't worry though you'll get him back in one piece, but I can't guarantee his sanity though." Remilia responded to Patchouli's request.

"I'm not sure I can trust you with him, I'm going to need him to be of sound mind and body to train him." Patchouli responded back.

While the two were joking back and forth at his expense, that he was able to gather, he was just sitting there confused on what the joke was about. He was able to tell that they were joking going by their tone of voice.

While Naruto was sitting there confused on what was going on, Sakuya on the other hand was just sitting there like this was a common occurrence between the two so didn't think anything of it.

"Go ahead, you have my permission." Remilia stated to Patchouli after some time of friendly banter.

"Sakuya, prepare some tea for us while we get aquainted with each other." Remilia said to Sakuya.

"Hai, Remilia-sama." Sakuya replied, and with that she left to go prepare the tea as she was told.

After Sakuya left Naruto decided to ask the one question that was bothering him at the moment especially if he was going to be trained by Patchouli.

"If I am going to be trained by Patchouli, where will I sleep, and also will I be trained by anyone else?" Naruto asked curious on the news that was just dropped on him.

"Well, Naruto for one you will be staying in one of the rooms here in the library with Patchouli, also for now you will be training under only Patchouli, but I may decide to train you as well." Remilia answered Naruto's question.

"Thank you Remilia-sama, for your kindness." Naruto said bowing his head to show respect.

With that Sakuya came back with tea for everyone and after the tea they retired for the day.

***Konoha***

The next day Iruka was at the academy waiting and hoping that Naruto would show up. Especially since he figured something was wrong if the Hokage wanted to know if Naruto showed up to the academy or not.

Even after class began there were no signs of Naruto, at this time Iruka was starting to worry as was Mizuki but they were worried for totally different reasons.

After class ended the 2 senseis went in the same direction as the library where Mizuki was headed to look for Naruto was on the way to the Hokage's office.

'_The brat probably went to the library to avoid me._' Mizuki thought as he went to the library to see if he was in fact there.

'_Naruto, please be safe._' Was Iruka's thought as he was one of the few people who actually cared for the boy.

Before he knew it he was in front of the doors to the Hokage's office, so he decided to knock to let Hiruzen know the grim news that Naruto didn't show up at all.

"Enter." Hiruzen stated when he heard the knock on the door, he was hoping that Iruka would be coming with some good news as he was a total wreck as he was worried about the young blonde.

At that time Iruka entered hoping to get the bad news out of the way and see what was going to happen.

"So, Iruka any news on Naruto?" Hiruzen asked hoping for some good news, but in the back of his mind he knew that there wasn't going to be any good news.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama but there is no news on Naruto as he didn't show up at the academy at all. If I may ask though what will happen now?" Iruka told the Hokage the grave news and hoping for some news on what will happen now as there was a good chance that Naruto wasn't in the village anymore. Little did they know that he wasn't even in the same world.

"I really don't know at this time, Iruka all we can do is have hope that he will show up soon." Hiruzen stated as he absolutely had no idea on what to do now that Naruto was gone.

One thing that he knew was that he would probably have to let the council know that he was gone. But he had a surprise that he was going to announce the council as well, when he told them that Naruto was gone. The hard part was letting Jiraiya know as he was the godfather for Naruto, and this was just going to devastate him as he already lost his student and now the son of his student has gone missing.

This was just another hassle he really didn't want to deal with, but this one could very well be one of the worst ones yet, especially when he's able to tell Jiraiya the news, and then there was the council and the problems they were going to bring up he lets loose Naruto's heriatage.

"Anbu! Gather the council members for meeting at this moment." Hiruzen ordered his Anbu.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They all said in unison as they all left to go inform the council of he meeting.

Afther the Anbu left Hiruzen left his office to head to the council chambers to await the other council members to let them know of the news that Naruto was no longer in the village. Even though he knew what some of the reactions were going to be, when he let them know of his heritage as well.

After about 10 minutes of waiting the council member all arrived.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, but I feel that there is something that must be said to this council." Hiruzen said after everybody took their seat.

"And what news would that be?" Danzo asked.

"Why that would be that one of our academy students seems to be out of the village." Hiruzen said gauging the reactions to the council members.

While some of them were shocked and wondeing which one would leave the village, while some of the other members mainly the civilian members were happy as they figured out who it was already.

"Who would that be, Hiruzen?" Homura asked after some time.

"Why that would be none other than Naruto Uzumaki." He stated, once he said that there were some cheers originating from the civilian council members, as they figured that the demon had either ran out of the village or was finally driven out of the village. Even though he wasn't dead, that they knew of they figured that this was the next best thing.

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen yelled out when he heard enough of the cheering from the civilian members.

With that they all silenced themselves immeadiately as they were afraid of the KI that Hiruzen was leaking out.

While this was going on Danzo was smirking on the inside as he had some of his Root members pose as some of the people in the mob that attacked Naruto.

He figured that with Naruto gone it would be easier for him to get the seat of Hokage from Hiruzen that way.

"There is one thing that you all don't know about young Naruto and that is who is parents were." Hiruzen stated.

That statement came with mixed results from the members as some of them were confused on who it could be, while the rest just didn't care.

"His parents were probably just nobodies, or just some civilian members that nobody cared about, as they obviously didn't care about him." A random civilain member said, while some of the others started to agree with him.

"That is where you are wrong, for his parents loved him very much and they were prominent members of this villager." Hiruzen stated.

"And who would be the so called parents of him then." The same council member spoke up once again.

"Why his parents are none other than Kushina Uzumaki, and the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze." Hiruzen stated.

At that there was absolute silence in the council chambers as everybody was trying to process the news that they just heard.

The beloved Yondaime that died when the Kyuubi attacked was the father for Naruto.

"All Minato asked was that the village that he loved so much would see his son as the hero who keeps the Kyuubi at bay." Hiruzen continued when he realized that nobody was going to say anything just yet.

While some of the council members were starting to regret their actions towards Naruto, there were still some of them that just didn't care as they couldn't get past their hatred of the Kyuubi and still wanted something to lash out at and that was where Naruto was going to come in.

But there was still one brave soul from from the civilians who decided to let his doubts known when he asked, "where is the proof that he is in fact the son of our Yondaime and Kushina?"

Already expecting this Hiruzen came prepared for this situation as he had all the documents that would in deed prove that he was son of Kushina and Minato.

"Here is the proof that you have requested." Hiruzen stated as he passed out the paper for the entire council to look at as well, that way there could be no other doubts about this as all the proof that was needed would be in front of their faces.

Once every member of the council was able to see the document and put their minds at ease that Naruto was in fact their son. Homura decided to let his voice be heard, "we need to find him then since he is in fact the son of the Yondaime, he would prove to be a valuable asset to the village when he is older."

"I am already aware of that, Homura, as I will have search parties set up to start the search for him right after this meeting is adjourned." Hiruzen replied back.

"Since there is nothing else to bring up, I hearby adjourn this meeting." Hiruzen stated.

And with that the council member all got up one by one and left the chamber to continue their days. After everybody left the council chamber Hiruzen got up and left the chamber to go back to his office to continue his paperwork as well as get a team of Anbu to start the search for Naruto and bring him back to the village.

"Anbu!" Hiruzen called out when he finally got back to his office.

"Hai." They answered in unison.

"I need you to go out and start searching for Naruto and bring him back here as soon as you find him." Hiruzen ordered the Anbu.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They answered, and then they left via shunshin to start their search at the last place he was seen and that was the shrine.

***Gensokyo***

The next day Patchouli got up to see that Naruto wasn't in his room, so she went to check the next option and that was around the library, even though their rooms were located in the library.

All that meant was that Naruto was more than likely sitting at one of the tables reading more books again, especially since he was going to be trained and also had access to the library.

So after looking around for a bit she found Naruto sitting there reading a book just like she suspected since he wasn't in his room.

Once she found Naruto she decided to get his attention to kick off his training.

"Naruto, its good to see that you are already up." Patchouli said to get attention.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out and start reading some books, hope you don't mind?" Naruto asked to make sure that he wouldn't get in trouble, especially since if he was in Konoha, he would've been chased out of the library and then more than likely would lead to a mob chasing him as well.

"No, I don't mind Naruto as you are staying here as well so you have access to the library and also you will be starting your training now as well, so I hope that you are ready to start your training now?" Patchouli asked.

"Hai, I am ready. So what are we going to do first?" Naruto wanted to know what they would start with first, as he was curious if this was going to be any different from the training or the so called training that he had at the academy.

"Well to start with we are going to have you read some books and you need to make sure that you understand everything that in these books." Patchouli said as she went to various shelves to gather the books that he would start with. Of course she did mix in some books for the land of Gensokyo as well that way he is aware of the land for when he steps out of the mansion.

After she came back from gathering the books that Naruto would start with she put them all on the table and what was there just shocked Naruto as he stood there, with his mouth open looking at all the books that he would have to start with. But he wasn't just looking at all the books in shock but he was also as happy as can be as someone was actaully willing to take time to teach him.

"Alright, Naruto you will need to read these books, to start with and once you finish these there will be a few more books that you will need to go through before we go any further in your training." Patchouli stated to Naruto as she went to sit at the other side of the table to read her own books, which happened to be called, 'How to train someone who happened to fall from the sky.'

After he saw all the books that he would have to read and then also finding out there was more books to go after these he immeadiately grabbed the first book on the pile and opened it up and started reading it. This particular book was titled, 'A beginner's guide to danmaku.' When he saw what the title was he figured that this was indeed a great start for him since he didn't have any idea what danmaku was all he was familiar with was the terms that he learned from the academy.

He figured with learning this, that when and if he got back to Konoha it would be a surprise to see how much things differ from Gensokyo and Konoha. Especailly since he was starting to get the feeling that Gensokyo would be home to him no matter where is his whether it be in Konoha or somewhere else.

'_I better make sure that I read every little detail that this book entails as I have no idea what this is._' Was Naruto's thought when he started reading the book.

After some time Naruto got maybe past the first few chapters of the book as he wanted to make sure that he re-read everything and understood it. Remillia decided to stop by the library to see not only her friend, but to see how the training was going.

'_It was only a matter of time before this started happening._' Remillia thought as Patchouli and Naruto was just sitting there at the same table reading without a care in the world. Especially since they didn't notice that she was in the library as well.

Since she saw them still reading, and they didn't even notice her presence she decided to leave as she just wanted to know how Naruto would hold up during his training. When she saw that he would go through any type of training if him reading the book slower than he was the previous day then she figured that she may as well train him as well.


End file.
